Love Does Not End
by Banshee27
Summary: Four years had passed and Furihata Kouki finally changed her name to Akashi Kouki. Living happily with her husband and her four year old son, but an unfortunate event caused her to lose her sight. Feeling depressed and in pain, she started to lose confident on her own. NOTE: It can be considered as a sequel to 'Not a bad choice'. AkaFuri, Female Kouki.


Hi dear readers, I am happy to present to you another fanfiction for Kuroko no basuke. You can consider this as a sequel from the story 'Not a bad choice'. Feel free to read that story. :) Enjoy reading

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Kuroko no Basuke might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

Note: I really don't have idea about medical stuffs and such, So there might be mistakes, and I apologize for it. Let's just say Miracles can happen. :)

* * *

**_"Love Does Not End"_**

Four years had passed and their red-haired son is now walking on his own two feet, talking with his own mouth.

After giving birth to her son, lots of changes has been happening with her life. She's been asked to rest from school at least a year after her soon was born. Got married with her husband at the young age of twenty and now living with their own small house, not too small and not too big, just a perfect place for them to stay.

After Keiichi was born, her Boyfriend prepared everything, of course with her consent. The red-haired man, prepared their own house, their marriage and now the young father is playing stocks with his computer, helping him earn lots of money for them to feed off, while attending to his father's company.

The young Grandfather tried to offer his help, but the young man refused. Saying, he will take care of his own family. The older Akashi just nodded his head and somehow agreed with his decisions. Now, he only gets to visit his Grandson during his day offs or when he feel like not going to work.

Kouki's parents has too been visiting their home and playing with her son. Her older brother always visits her house on Wednesday, as it is the only day he gets a day off. Her Father comes on Saturdays, bringing gifts for his Grand Child. Sometimes, her Mother comes around if her husband is away, still not liking the man she choose, but Kouki's happy to know that her Mother still cares.

Days turned into Months, Months turned into Years and now her son is a Four year old boy. Who likes to stay quite and gets loud when he feel likes it or plays with his chess board. At first she thought her young son will be cheerful and noisy just like what her Father had told her about when she was young baby. But she was actually not surprise to know her Keiichi almost acts like his Father.

It was already one in the afternoon, when the young Mother decided to go shopping for their daily meals. Knowing that her son will be staying at the kindergarten until 3 in the afternoon. She was already done with her work as she picked up her bag and made her way to the supermarket.

Walking on her own around the Market, looking for fresh and delicious meats and thinking on how she will cook them. Choosing some chicken's meat and pig meats, she made her way to her next destination. Lining up on the side are freshly picked vegetables, picking up some carrots, potatoes, cucumbers, and other more. After putting everything she had picked to her cart, a sudden beep from her phone called her attention. Taking out from her bag, sliding her thumb across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kouki, I got off early from work. So I'll go pick up Keiichi instead, okay" her husband informed her.

"Okay, I got it. I'll be back after paying at the cashier"

The man was closing his car door, when his wife responded to him, "Where are you now?"

"At the supermarket, buying for our daily consumption"

A sighed was what she heard from the other line, "Didn't I told you, I already asked someone to do that?"

"Well, you did. But I was planning to cook for you tonight" The lady responded with a smile, hoping her husband will not get mad.

There was a pregnant silence before the man responded, "Fine, but take care on your way home. Got it? If something happens call me right away." the man commanded, earning a laugh from his wife.

"Yes yes dear Hubby, see you later. Love you" The young Mrs. Akashi responded from her phone, receiving another 'I love you and Take Care' from the other line.

Kouki closed her phone and placed it back inside her bag. Checking the ingredients again, she made sure she got everything she needed. After she was done, she made her way to the cashier, walking on the side looking for a teller where there was not a long line.

Finding one, the lass immediately made her way lining to the seventh teller. The man was already done in front of her as she made her way behind him. Placing the cart at the rolling top table, the cashier pulled the ingredients out, while the other placed it inside a plastic bag.

Kouki was already out of the store after she paid her bill, walking her way towards the park and to turn on the next corner.

After their marriage, her husband had planned to let her have her own car. But the young Mother immediately refused. Scared for causing an accident and telling him one car is enough.

Humming a tone, the young Mother turned to her left and halted when the traffic signal for pedestrian turned red. Waiting for the lights to turn green, the young Mother thought to herself "Another two blocks". A sudden text from her phone made her jump with a yelp. Taking the phone out from her bag, while blushing from surprising the passerby's with her sudden shout.

"We're home" her husband mailed her, smiling after seeing a picture of her son together with his Father.

A loud beep from a car failed to pass her ears.

It was already too late for the young Mother to move away from the reckless driver, ended with her lying on the ground.

Shouts from the other people around her started to cause a ruckus.

"CALL AN AMUBULANCE, HURRY" came a shout from the man near her.

Opening her eyes, all she can see was a blurred figure from a man and the white shining sky turning to black, whispers and slurry voices welcomed her ears, not understanding their words. Placing her hand on the man's hand, "Keiichi" were her words, before she fell unconscious.

o0o0o0o

A young red-haired father was on his way out from his office, after an hour of meeting with the directors about another problem that had arise. Walking his way to his car while being greeted by some girls who are trying to earn his attention, but failed as the man went straight to his car.

Picking his phone out from his pocket, he made a call to his wife.

"Hello?" came the response from the other line.

"Kouki, I got off early from work. So I'll go pick up Keiichi instead, okay"

"Okay, I got it. I'll be back after paying at the cashier"

He was closing door, after hearing his wife response, "Where are you now?"

"At the supermarket, buying for our daily consumption"

A sighed left his throat, "Didn't I told you, I already asked someone to do that?"

"Well, you did. But I was planning to cook for you tonight" The lady responded from the other line hinting from her voice that she was smiling.

There was a pregnant silence before he responded, "Fine, but take care on your way home. Got it. If something happens call me right away." the worried husband explained, earning a laugh from his wife.

"Yes yes dear Hubby, see you later. Love you" His wife responded.

Forming a smile to his lips, "I love you and Take Care" he replied before putting his phone back to his pocket.

Turning on the engine of his car. He turned and faced the back of his car, trying to get out from where he was parked. Making sure the area was clear, he drove his car towards his son's nursery school.

Minutes from Driving with a turn and a red light, the young Father finally arrived. Parking his car outside, he made his way to the entrance to be greeted by the nursery teacher.

The teacher immediately went and greeted him, trying to have a conversation with him. Before she can open her mouth, the young man had already asked for his son.

"Okay, please wait here for a minute Mr. Akashi" the woman replied with a smile, giving him a wink from her eyes. The man raised his brow in response, confused.

"DADDII" a sudden shout from his boy took his attention, the young Father picked his son up.

"Dadi look, I draw this" the toddler Akashi exclaimed, showing him a picture of his Mother with him and his Father.

"Good job" the man smiled, taking the paper and looking at the different color that was used.

"You know, Dadi. The teacher was kind a bit weird" the lad continued, his Father faced the teacher while asking his son for his reason.

"She kept asking me, if Mommy is really Kei's Mommy, she even told me that Mommy is not Kei's Mommy. But I told her again and again the Mommy is Kei's Mommy and that she is not my Mommy."

After hearing the boys innocent response, the teacher was about to reason herself, but failed as the man spoke first.

"Can you please not ask that question to my son and do that to him? and to answer you rude question. Yes, his Mother is the woman who always came here to take her son home from work." the man made a pause, after the principle came to his view. "and I thought this nursery will be professional in taking care of my son" the young father ended.

Facing the principal of the nursery school, he informed her about her staff's rude actions.

"Let's go" the father called to his son, who was busy tying his shoes while his father was talking with the principal. The lad nodded his head and took his Father's hands.

They made their way out and towards his car. Opening the back seat for his son to enter and closing after the toddler got it. He opened his door and sat inside, turning on the engine after his son was already seated and wearing the belt.

"I DID IT" the young boy exclaimed, happy the he put the seat belt on his own.

The Father made a smile towards him and patted his head. "Good boy"

A couples of minutes passed, and the Father and son finally arrive to their house. Opening the garage area, he parked his car inside after closing the wide gate. His son was already out of his car when he made his way inside.

Placing their bag in the couch, the man made his way to open the refrigerator. Taking out a pitcher of juice, he filled one glass and drank from it. Soon his son came and asked for a glass. Smiling towards his son, he filled the glass again with juice and gave it to his son.

"When will Mommy come home?" the toddler asked to his Father, after emptying the glass.

"Mommy said she will be back soon"

"When is soon?"

The man let out a soft chuckle and ruffled the boy's hair, "Sooner as in soon" the man responded with a smile.

"I know, let's send Mommy a picture, so she will return soon" the boy exclaimed, taking his Father's phone from his pocket.

The man formed a smile and took a picture with his soon, sending it to his wife.

o0o0o0o

Minutes had passed, and his wife have not returned home. Worried, he tried to make a call, but he was then left to listen to her voice mail message instead of his wife's voice.

The toddler was watching television while waiting for his Mother to return. Noticing she was still not around, he faced his Father back.

A sudden ring from the phone surprised the four-year old. The young Father hurried his way to the telephone. Picking it up to hear a familiar voice from the other line.

"Akashi, Kouki got into an accident" came from a trembling voice on the other line.

Seijuurou remained silent, and listened carefully to the caller's voice while writing the location of the hospital. After the call had ended, the young Father picked up his keys, together with the medical health card and his wallet. Picking up his son, he asked if he wants to come with him.

Picking up the feeling that something bad happened, the young lad held his Father's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

The two hurried their way to the car, opening the gate and closing after they got out. The red-haired man drove his car as safely as he can, trying to hold the tears that has gathered from his eyes.

"Dadi, what happened?" the toddler asked curiously to his Father. The man remained silent and calmly told his son about his Mother. Listening to his Father's explanation, the toddler was not able to hold his tears and cried, looking for his Mother.

"I want Mommy" the lad called to his Father.

"I know, I want Mommy too" the young Father responded, trying to stop his son from crying.

Minutes from Driving the two had finally arrive at the hospital, parking the car outside. Akashi carried his son on his arms and hurried his way towards the emergency room. With a heavy breathing, the man finally arrive, placing his son down on the ground.

"Akashi" came the call from a Blue haired lady with her lover on her side.

"Tetsuya, how's Kouki?" the red-haired man asked worriedly, feeling the tight grab of his pants from his son's clutched hands. Placing his palm on top of the toddlers head, trying to calm him down.

The lass shook her head in response and crouch down, "Are you alright Keiichi?" the lass asked, holding her arms out for him to reach out.

Instantly the toddler made his way to his aunt, placing his tiny arms around her. Wailing even after he cried inside his Father's car. The woman made soothing circles behind his back, "There, there. Your Mother will by fine" she assured making her way back to her seat, letting the boy to sit on her lap.

The rectangular light on top of the door, suddenly turned off. Telling the operation was now done. The door was soon opened and out came the doctor currently removing the mask from his mouth.

"Are you perhaps, Mrs. Akashi kouki's Husband?" the doctor asked, knowing the two are just the patients' friend waiting for a relative to come.

The man nodded his head in response, and was then asked by him to follow him on his office.

"Don't worry, will watch over Keiichi" Kagami Taiga assured, sitting beside his lover.

The doctor walk ahead of him and waited for the man to follow. The man nodded his head in response and followed the doctor in front.

The two finally arrived at his office and he was then asked to sit. The doctor started to explain what happened and the possible injuries or causes that might happened to her. The man nodded his head and took the news as calm as he can. Gripping his knee, trying to keep himself from losing control. After minutes of explanation from the doctor, the man decided to leave his office. Looking for his child, wanting to embrace the young toddler in his arms.

Hours passed by then, and the patient was transferred to a private room. The young child would stand up and look at his Mother, trying to wake her up.

It was almost Dinner time, when the engage couple left the room after the young father returned with his clothes. Asking his son if he wants to stay with them, but got refused. Insisting he wants to wait for his Mother to wake up.

o0o0o0o

It was already on the second day after her accident, when kouki finally woke up all she can see are darkness around her. Placing her hand in front as if trying to grab something.

"It's so dark" the lass commented to her own. Feeling a light touch from her hand, she made a grab and placed it near her heart.

"Sei, are you there? Why is it dark? Are the lights off?" the woman asked her question frantically. Not liking how she was feeling right now.

The man beside her immediately embraced her body, realizing what she meant.

The woman of his eyes, the love of his life had lost her sight.

"Sei, what happened? Why is it dark?" the woman asked again. "Where's Kei? It's so dark, I bet he's crying right now" her Motherly instincts picked up, swinging her hands, trying to look for her son.

"Kouki, please calm down" the man beside her explained. "The lights aren't off, you got into an accident and kei's at his nursery school right now" her husband explained.

"Wait, what do you mean light's are not off?" the woman asked a hint of confusion can be heard from her voice. "If they are not, why is it so dark?" the woman asked again, trying to hold her husband.

"Kouki, can you see how many finger's I am holding?"

"What fingers? Turn the lights on so I can see."

"Kouki, you lost your sight" the man disclosed to her, embracing her tightly after her tears started to fall.

o0o0o0o

Months had passed by then, and Kouki was getting used with her eyes not functioning After her final check up with her doctor, she was then given the permission to return home.

After her husband had told her that she can no longer see. Her world started to crumble, not to be able to see the outside world, her son's faces and smile and the handsome face of her husband. Tears would always crept from her wide opened with her son is now a hard task to her, cooking for her husband was even harder for her, even when she made a visit to the bathroom. Just listening to their voice was not enough for her. She decided to lock herself on her room, not wanting to feel the painful feelings.

Her parents would usually come and visit her, hoping to cheer her up. But they always end up going home early, as the young Mother would decide to sleep on her bed rather than hearing them but can't see them.

Walking her way to the living room, being guided with her stick. Not noticing her son following behind her, she accidentally hit her little boy to his waist, ended up with him crying loudly. Crouching down, but instead, she collided her head with his head, making the boy wail loudly from pain.

Stunned, the young Mother remained from where she sat. Trying to grab her son, who unconsciously slapped her hand and run away from her. Her tears started to fall, calling for her husband to help her.

The Older furihata went and picked up his Grandson, while telling his son-in-law to help his wife to her room. Seijuurou carried his wife, placing his left hand under her knees while the other to her back. His wife draped her arms around him, trying to hold her tears.

The muffled cries from her son can still be heard when they went inside their bedroom and closing it with a soft thud. The man placed her on top of the bed softly. Kouki turned her body, turning her back to her husband.

The red-haired man placed his palm on her head, trying to calm her down with soft soothing words. But his blind wife remained silent. The man let out a sigh and stood up, leaving his wife on her own to rest. After hearing the door closed, the woman sat up from her bed, crouching in a fetal position, she started to cry on her own. Thinking her husband had lost interest.

o0o0o0o

Two months had passed by then, and still no news of her able to see was informed to her by the doctor. Losing her hope to see her family's faces again. She decided to make her own decisions.

"Sei, Drive me back to my parent's house" the woman replied.

The older man remained calm as he can, trying to pry for her reasons.

"You don't have to hold yourself anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't love me anymore, right?"

Amazed, the man halted the car and faced his wife. "Where did you get that idea?" but no response was given. Minutes passed and his wife remained silent. Letting out a sigh he spoke towards her, "I don't know why you think that way. But we're going home for now. I am tired and your tired. You need to rest. I'll take care of Keiichi for now" the man explained turning on his car and started to head home.

"Welcome back" an unfamiliar voice from another woman surprised the blinded wife.

"Who are you?" she asked to the stranger she was sure she haven't met.

"I am sorry. My name is Sakura Miki, the new nursery teacher from keiichi's school, right Kei?" the woman cheered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked by Mr. Akashi to watch over keiichi while you're having your check up" the young woman explained with a smile from her voice. "Anyway, Nice meeting you Mrs. Akashi. Hope you'll get better soon"

A sudden piece of anger entered her heart, feeling betrayed for not being informed about the person taking care of her only son. Her brows furrowed as she ignored the extended hand. "So you're the one then" The jealous wife asked with malice from her tone, leaving the lass confused.

Her husband finally came after hearing a slap from the door. He was surprised to see, that his calm and friendly wife would start a fight with a person who helped take care of their son.

"KOUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the man halted his wife's assault to the poor lady who was trying to get away from her hands.

"STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the man asked again, after placing his arms around her to stop her from moving. But his head suddenly faced his right after a slap from a hand came contact with his checks.

"IT'S HER RIGHT?" the blind woman accused.

"What are you talking about?"

The couple was about to continue their fight, when the victim stopped their quarrel, telling them it is not healthy to fight in front of their son.

Kouki made a huff sound and tried to made her way inside, heading to the guest room while swinging and tapping her white cane around to reach her destination.

The man apologized to the woman, only to hear that she understands his wifes' situation. The young woman crouched down to the child, who was trying to hold his tears, not wanting to scare his Mother after he wailed and run away from her last time.

"Don't worry. Your Mommy will get better soon, okay?" the woman assured to the toddler, patting his head with a smiled formed from her lips.

"I really appreciate your help and I am very sorry for what my wife did to you."

"No it's fine. She will regain her self soon" were her words after she left their house, encouraging them to make the blind woman feel loved again.

o0o0o0o

The door was suddenly opened and the red-haired man with his son came inside, to find the lass on the bed, while sobbing.

"You love her, right?" were her words. "Your throwing me away, right? So return me back to my parent's house before you welcome that witch in here" the woman cried from the bed.

"Mommy?" her son asked worried to his Mother. "Keiichi loves Mommy" the four-year old toddler assured, crawling up to the bed and placing his arms around her.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can help you any longer. Your Mommy is Blind Keiichi" the woman cried, embracing her son back.

"Kouki, please listen to what I have to say" her husband pleaded.

But before he can speak, Kouki had already opened her mouth, "Your breaking up with me? Your Divorcing me?" the woman cried loudly, hugging her only son tightly in her arms.

"No, I am not here to break up" but his words have gone unheard after the woman started to cry, making the boy feel his tears.

Pissed, the man took her face with his hands and planted a deep kiss on her mouth. The boy immediately stopped crying after noticing her Mother turned mute, only to see his parents kissing on top of his head.

"If I don't love you. I won't be here kissing you in front of our son. I won't busy my self in pestering a middle school friend on helping me with your case. If I did lose interest of you, I would have already made you go back home to your parents' house on your own" the man induced his words to her carefully.

The woman nodded her head, stunned, perplexed and happy at the same time.

"Even if you are blind. Even if you lose any part of your body or lose your memories, there would always be you inside my heart. Please do not think my love for you is until that much. You do know that I love you so much, that I am willing to give my eyes to you." the man pleaded, kissing her back again. "Please remember that my love to you will never end"

The woman nodded her head in response, and embraced her husband and son in her arms while sobbing with tears. Feeling the weight from her heart finally gone.

o0o0o0o

A week had passed by then, when they went to her next check up together with her family.

The news from them to their doctor came as a surprise after calling him that Kouki can see blurry images from her eyes, instead of darkness. They were then informed that Mrs. Akashi still have a chance to see. Since then, her eyes were examined carefully and she was given some medicine to help her improvement, while being asked to keep her eyes from any contact and let it sealed off for a while.

Another week passed by then, when Kouki can finally see her husband and son again after the doctor had removed the cover. Her tears started to gather, jumping her way to her husband and son. Showering them with kisses to their faces.

They left the hospital after being told by the doctor that is was a miracle for her to see again, when he thought she will never be able to see again.

o0o0o0o

They were already home, when the family decided to rest early. Wanting to stay together, the three went to their bedroom to sleep beside each other.

"Thank you Sei. Thank you for not getting tired at me"

The man smiled and kissed her full in her lips, "You know, there's no way I could do that"

The Young Mother crept a smile, kissing her husband back.

"So what's my rewards?" her husband asked, beaming his wife a smile.

"Look forward to it" was her response, after her son had called her attention to sleep beside him and she complied.

"I see, I'll be expecting something good then Mrs. Akashi" the man followed her behind, holding her hand with his.

_END_

* * *

How was it? Do you like it?

If there are mistakes such as misspellings and grammar mistakes or any concern.

Please do tell me through a review

Review and/or Fave, I would be happy to know.

Thank you for your time

God Bless,

B27


End file.
